Mala suerte
by Ansky Lntic
Summary: En poco más de un día a Pansy Parkinson le había pasado de todo: pasó por una de las más grandes vergüenzas de lo que iba de su vida, se burlaron de ella en sus narices, el chico del que decía estar enamorada la mandó a lo más profundo del Lago Negro y despertó al lado de una sangresucia con un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Pudo haber sido peor?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Mala Suerte**

Su día no pudo haber sido peor. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, no tenía ánimos para hablar con alguien siquiera. Primero fue en la mañana: se había despertado tarde y sus compañeras de habitación no se molestaron en hablarle para que se levantara. Después, cuando había salido a los jardines, vio a un grupo de estudiantes de tercero o cuarto grado, planeaba molestarlos un poco pero, para su mala suerte, cayó al suelo gracias a un hoyo que había en él, ensuciándose su uniforme y raspándose incluso. Y eso no había sido lo malo, no tanto, había algo peor: Draco Malfoy estaba sobre una gran rama de uno de los árboles acompañado de sus gorilas –como había acostumbrado a llamarlos– observando todo. Por la cara de diversión que tenía lo había visto. "Debe pensar que soy una torpe" se dijo mientras corría hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Después, por la tarde, cuando se encontraba en el comedor, Goyle hizo una broma respecto a lo que había ocurrido horas atrás. _No era tan idiota como creía_. Draco había soltado una sonora carcajada que podía jurar se escuchó por todo Hogwarts. Quizás exageraba, pero sí estaba segura que todo aquel que se encontraba en el Gran Comedor lo había escuchado, algunos miraban con curiosidad al rubio. Había sentido cómo se ponía roja hasta las orejas por el coraje y por la vergüenza.

Rato después, cuando creyó que ya habrían olvidado lo que le ocurrió, se unió a un grupo de Slytherins que eran liderados por Malfoy y Zabini en los insultos hacia los integrantes del Trío Dorado. ¿Qué ocurrió? Ron Weasley le había cerrado la boca con unas palabras dignas de un Slytherin. "No puedo creer que ese te haya ganado, Parkinson, es una lástima que sea un Gryffindor traidor a la sangre, sino no tendría ningún problema por juntarme con él" fueron las palabras del joven de ojos grisáceos. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que le pasaran tantas cosas en unas cuantas horas? A ella que era buena estudiante, a ella que no le hacía daño a nadie, a ella que ayudaba… No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Hacía cosas peores.

Antes de subir al dormitorio de chicas había encontrado al rubio en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Se había acercado a él provocativamente, e incluso le insinuó algo al oído pero el chico fue muy claro: no quería nada con ella.

En ese momento se encontraba en su cama, con los dorseles dándole un poco de privacidad. Era cerca de las diez de la noche, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontrarían ya en sus dormitorios, dormidos o apunto de dormir. ¿Y ella? Lamentándose y llorando como niña pequeña cuando no le cumplen un capricho hasta que alguien la sacó de su mundo.

—Vamos Pans, anímate, fue un poco de mala suerte—intentó animarle la rubia pero sólo se ganó un almohadazo—. ¡Hey! ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa!

—No me molestes—chilló tapándose por completo con la sábana de seda con los colores que caracterizaban a su casa.

—Sal de ahí, Parkinson, tienes quince años no cinco—le quitó la sábana lanzándola a alguna parte de la habitación—. Sé de algo que te animará un poco.

—Habla—ordenó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y el moquillo con un pañuelo que tenía sus iniciales grabadas.

—Mira, por ahí escuché la contraseña para entrar a las cocinas—comenzó a hablar, su amiga no le prestaba atención—, y averigüé en dónde están.

— ¿Y?

—Podemos tomar una botella de Whiskey de Fuego o de Vino de Elfo, no creo que lo noten—se encogió de hombros, un poco alegre por haber logrado llamar la atención de su compañera, la cual ya estaba de pie.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! —sin importar el estado en el que se encontraban la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la salida de la sala común. No era que le gustara beber, no lo hacía porque sabía que con un poco ya estaría tambaleándose pero en ese momento se sentía mal –por algo que, según Daphne, era estúpido, pero así era ella–.

No supo cómo se las arreglaron para llegar a las cocinas y sacar una botella de la bebida que le había prometido la ojiazul sin que las descubrieran. Reían como si hubiesen ganado algún premio mientras corrían hacia algún lugar en el que no las descubrieran.

Se detuvieron por un pasillo y comenzaron a beber cada una directamente de la botella. Daphne no había tomado mucho ya que sabía cómo se pondría a la mañana siguiente. Pansy mientras tanto seguía bebiendo sin importarle nada, no prestaba atención a las palabras de la otra chica. Daphne ya se había cansado de que a otra la ignorara, tenía frío y sueño, además de que tenía miedo de que las atraparan con las manos en la masa por lo que dejó a la otra ahí, tirada en el suelo riendo sabrá Merlín por qué. Unos cuantos minutos después Pansy se dio cuenta que estaba sola, por lo que poco a poco se levantó del frío piso de piedra y como pudo caminó hacia el lado contrario que su compañera de casa y habitación, con botella en la mano todavía.

Mientras tanto, por un pasillo cercano en el que se encontraba Pansy, Hermione caminaba con su varita alumbrando un poco su camino, en esa ocasión le tocaba patrullar junto con un chico de Ravenclaw, el cual se había perdido pasillos atrás. Estaba decidida a dar por terminada la ronda hasta que escuchó un ruido. Se escondió detrás de una armadura que había por donde estaba y apagó la luz que salía de la punta de su varita, le sería suficiente con la luz de la luna para darse cuenta si se trataba o no de un estudiante, que era lo más seguro. Escuchó un ruido y se asomó un poco para ver. Una estudiante –pudo notar por el cabello– estaba tirada en el suelo y reía sin parar.

— ¿Parkinson?—murmuró un "Lumos" para poder observar mejor a la joven y efectivamente, era ella. Llegó un olor desagradable hasta sus fosas nasales y se dio cuenta de lo que traía en la mano—. ¿Qué haces con eso? Tendré que llevarte con algún profesor, no está bien esto, debes estar demente. ¿Sabes el daño que…? ¿Parkinson?—le llamó al ver la miraba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro ladeado. Se agachó lo suficiente para quitarle la botella y con un movimiento la hizo desaparecer. Escuchó un quejido por parte de la Slytherin pero no le importó. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras decidía qué haría con ella.

—Oh, eres un lindo león con una gran y esponjosa melena—dijo repentinamente la ojiverde, le tocó el cabello a la otra chica, esta sólo se limitó a observar sus movimientos mientras sonreía con diversión, no creyó encontrar algún día a Parkinson en ese estado—. Oh no sabía que los—hipó—leones usaban ropa—rió—. ¡Un momento! Esto es…

— ¡Parkinson!—la ojiverde le había tocado un pecho, ya no había aguantado más, la chica la había manoseado, aunque no le había desagradado del todo.

— ¡Eres una leona!—soltó una estridente carcajada—. Lo siento, pequeña, tal vez debí ver —hipó nuevamente—más abajo para saber lo que eras, ja, ja, ja. No te enojes, calma esos rugidos.

—Merlín, ¿qué haré contigo?—se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. Pansy se había abrazado a su espalda y se restregaba contra ella—. Parkinson, suéltame. Te llevaré a la sala de los Menesteres.

—Eres tan suave como mi conejo—dijo—, me gustan mucho los conejos—ya le estaba cansando ese hipo a la castaña—son tan tiernos—Hermione intentaba no soltarla pero la risa le quería ganar—. Tengo un conejo en casa, ¿sabes? Te lo presentaré algún día si prometes no hacerle daño, y también te mostraré mi ¡hip! pijama de conejos, es hermosa.

Hermione dejó escapar una suave risilla, no la pudo contener. ¿Quién diría que la princesa de las serpientes tendría un lado… adorable? Algo tenía muy claro, si en alguna ocasión llegaba a necesitar que la joven hablara con la verdad no sería tan necesario el veritaserum. Con cautela llevó a la Slytherin a donde había dicho. Temía que las encontraran y les dieran un castigo. Y todo por no querer dejar a Parkinson en ese estado. Esta había pasado todo el camino diciendo incoherencias hasta que por fortuna llegaron, dejó por un momento a la joven en el suelo para pasar tres veces frente a una pared. Cuando vio la puerta aparecer ayudó a Pansy a levantarse y entrar al lugar. Era una habitación con un pequeño sofá de cuero –que poco le gustó a la castaña, pero creyó que algo así sería a lo que la otra estaba acostumbrada–, una chimenea y una cama en el centro. Las paredes estaban decoradas de un verde oscuro con toques plateados.

La llevó a la cama e hizo que se tumbara en ella, con lo que no contó fue con que Pansy la tomó de la túnica y la jaló hasta que quedó a su lado.

— ¿A dónde vas, suave peluche andante?—le preguntó abrazándola fuertemente para evitar que se fuera. Hermione suspiró con resignación. No le quedaba de otra, además de que estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de caminar hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

—Bien, acomódate—se removió para intentar zafarse un poco de su agarre. Se levantó para quitarle los zapatos a la otra y la túnica. Ella hizo lo mismo, no sin antes pensar en algo para que apareciera en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y se metió en ella, al lado de Pansy. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió algo contra sus labios. ¡Pansy Parkinson estaba besándola! No le dio tiempo de hacer nada ya que la otra se había separado y acurrucado en su pecho. Ella estaba inmóvil, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Los labios de la chica sabían a una mezcla entre whiskey y fresa, no le supo tan mal después de todo. Decidió no pensar más en eso por esa noche, ya lo haría al día siguiente. Sin saber por qué, rodeó con sus brazos a la otra y cerró los ojos, ya después no supo nada.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Pansy. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y tenía un desagradable sabor en la boca. Pero eso no era todo, sintió unos delicados brazos alrededor de su cintura y la respiración de una persona. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama inmediatamente sin importarle si despertaba o no a la persona que estaba a su lado, arrepintiéndose al instante porque sintió un fuerte mareo, se volvió a tumbar, pero notó que ya no había nadie a su lado. Alzó la vista y vio a una chica con su cabello parecido a un nido de pájaros tendiéndole un frasco.

— ¿Granger?—tomó la botellita que le ofrecía la chica ya que seguía insistiendo en que la tomara. La bebió haciendo una mueca de asco, ya sabía para qué era—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡No! ¿Por qué estoy contigo? Oh Merlín, no pasó nada, ¿verdad? ¡Responde!—para ese entonces ya estaba sentada revisándose.

—Agradece que no te dejé tirada en aquel pasillo porque de no haber sido así habrías tenido un gran problema—dijo mientras tomaba su túnica y se la colocaba para después dirigierse a la salida—. No pasó nada. Y por cierto, estás en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando Granger estaba a punto de salir reaccionó. No tenía pensado agradecerle, estaba claro, pero necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie—le apuntó con el dedo desde la orilla de la cama.

—No te preocupes, Parkinson—le sonrió pero algo en esa sonrisa no le gustó a Pansy—, no le diré a nadie que te gustan los conejos, ni que tienes un pijama con dibujos de ellos—se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar una carcajada por la cara que tenía la ojiverde, pero decidió que había sido suficiente. Por supuesto que no iba a decir nada a nadie—, ni le diré a nadie que me besaste—y sin más salió, dejando a una serpiente con la boca abierta y más roja que el cabello de los Weasley.

—Oh por Salazar, ¡voy a matar a Daphne!—definitivamente ese sábado no había sido su día.

* * *

**Buueno, ¿qué les pareció? Si les nace dejen su opinión, se acepta de todo ;P**


End file.
